Fake News of a Liar!
Fake News of a Liar!'is the third case in the district of Queen's Paths in the series of Gottingham. It is also the third case in the series. It is also the second case overall. Plot Liam and the player were at the Gottingham game centre when they met Jaxon Peters who said that his father, Ethan Peters, wanted an interview with the team. They followed Jaxon. Only to find Ethan murdered and Jaxon trying to wake his father. They pulled Jaxon to one side and talked to him. They then continued with the investigation. They talked to the professional gamer, Luke Blackwood, and poster artist, Emily Love. Clara then told them that she couldn't find anything that could help them. While they were recapping. William came forward and revealed that he was the bodyguard to the victim and that he should be a suspect! After they questioned William Vance, They carried on with their investigation and found out that Liam's old teacher send the victim a letter relating to him not interviewing Liam. They went to talk to Liam's old teacher, Bernard Umbum, which Liam seemed to enjoy a little too much. They then found out that the victim was trying to get Emily and his son, Jaxon, together of hopes of having a healthy family. When they returned to the station. The chief screamed for Liam to Enter his office, it sounded like he was in deep trouble. After getting told off by the chief, Amir Agarwal was tasked with helping the player, after Liam was told to reply to all the complains he got. Amir and the player carried on with their investigation and then they arrested Emily Love for the murder of Ethan Peters. The team questioned Emily Love about the murder but she didn't admit to killing the reporter at the start but then she snapped and revealed that she murdered him because she wanted to lead the team to her so she could murdered them herself. Revealing that she was part of the terror group from the last case. She then pulled out gun before revealing that she was doing this because her grandmother went missing 30 years ago. She shoot at the team but them William got in the way and was shoot in the brain. After Amir and the player tried to help him. He fell down, lifeless, must to the annoyance of Emily. They arrested her for her crimes. At the courtroom, Emily wasn't very talkative and the judge sentence her to 50 years in prison without any chance of parole but before she was lead away, she told the player that the Night terror send their love. The team then returned to the station where a puzzled chief was worried and revealed that they should look for Emily's grandmother and find a way to protect the team, just in case anything else happens. After arresting Emily. Amir and the chief had a talk and thought that it was a good idea if the chief and the player went to try and get some information from Jaxon about the new body armour thing and that Amir and the player should then go and talk to Emily and try to find out more information about her grandmother. The chief and the player went to talk to Jaxon about his interview and he was very happy to give any information that they needed. He told them to look for some access badges in the Printing room. The team went and found them and then talked with Mr Allen Salt. They talked for some time about the power armour and then he told them to help him find his blueprints, which they did and send to Holly. When Holly finished she mentioned something about a worrying message about Mark's friends, Mr Salt, the duke and Mr Unbum. He said that he didn't notice any of them acting strangely and then gave the blueprints back to a very grateful Mr Salt. He then asked for a word with the chief in private and let the player go back to the station. Meanwhile. Amir and the player went to ask Emily about her grandmother's disappearance. After she told them that she was last seen near the victim's hotel room. The team rush there to find only an old record. They dusted it for clues and send it to Holly. When she was done. She said that according to some eye-witness accounts. Anna was seen with a woman on Ryan's Street. The team went there and found an old picture. They then identified the woman with Anna as a certain Gloria Hancock. They then got told to come back to the station as fast as possible. They got back from the station and recapped for a bit about the chief's strange behaviour to the fact that Gloria was the last person to see Anna Love alive. Before they could investigate any more. Someone came in and reported that someone was threatening to blow up the tube station with a bomb. The team rush to the tube station to try and see what would await them Summary Victim *'Ethan Peters (Found with Newspapers in his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Newspapers' Killer *'Emily Love' Suspects Profile *This suspect eats "Good Sweets". *This suspect has been to America. *This suspect has played Monecash. Profile *This suspect eats "Good Sweets". *This suspect has been to America. *This suspect has played Monecash. Appearance *This suspect wears a SOMBRA shirt Profile *This suspect eats "Good Sweets". *This suspect has been to America. *This suspect has played Monecash. Appearance *This suspect wears a SOMBRA shirt Profile *This suspect eats "Good Sweets". *This suspect has been to America. *This suspect has played Monecash. Profile *This suspect eats "Good Sweets". *This suspect has played Monecash. Appearance *This suspect wears a SOMBRA shirt Quasi-Suspect Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The killer eats "Good Sweets". * The killer has been to America. * The killer has played Monecash. * The killer is 25-years old * The killer wears a SOMBRA shirt Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ryan's Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Newspaper; New Suspect: Jaxon Peters; Victim Identified: Ethan Peters) *Talk to Jaxon Peters about his father *Examine Newspaper (Result: Code) *Examine Code on Newspaper (Result: Location; New crime scene: Printing Company) *Investigate Victim's printing company (Result: Phone, Box of old newspapers) *Examine Phone (Result: Text messages; New suspect: Luke "The Wolf" Blackwood) *Speak with the Wolf about his messages *Examine Box of old Newspapers (Result: Locket; New suspect: Emily Love) *Talk to Emily Love about her locket *Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Newspapers) *Move onto chapter 2 (No Star) Chapter 2 *New suspect: William Vance *Question William about his work for the victim (New crime scene: Victim's Hotel Room) *Investigate Victim's Hotel room (Clues: Faded Badge, Ripped Letter) *Examine Ripped Letter (Result: Faded letter) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Letter to Victim: Bernard Umbum) *Talk to Mr Umbum about his letter to the victim *Examine Faded Badge (Result: Design) *Analyse Badge Design (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats "Good Sweets" and has been to America; New crime scene: Printing Machine) *Investigate Printing Machine (Clues: Broken Printer, Tin of Soup, Toolbox) *Examine Broken Printer (Result: Angry Email) *Question Luke about his threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Luke eats "Good Sweets" and has been to America) *Examine Apple and Carrot soup tin (Result: Message) *Question Emily about the message on the tin (Profile Updated: Emily eats "Good Sweets" and has been to America; Jaxon eats "Good Sweets" and has been to America) *Ask Jaxon about his father's behaviour (Prerequisite: Emily's Interrogation) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Strange piece) *Analyse Strange piece (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Monecash) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Box Office (Clue: Ripped paper, Target) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Asylum entrance form) *Analyse Asylum entrance form (09:00:00) *Ask William about the entrance form (Profile updated: William eats "Good sweets", has been to America and has played Monecash) *Examine Target (Result: Flacks) *Examine Flacks (Result: Bernard's cells) *Ask Bernard about shooting the victim's photo (Profile Updated: Bernard eats "Good Sweets" and has played Monecash, Emily, Luke and Jaxon has played Monecash) *Investigate Bathroom (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Broken board game, Old Coin collection) *Examine Broken Board game (Result: Monecash board) *Analyse Monecash Board (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 25 years old) *Examine old coin collection (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: the killer wears a SOMBRA shirt) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto The Beginning of the Night (3/7) (No Stars) The Beginning of the Night (3/7) *Speak to Jaxon about the interview (Available after unlocking The Beginning of the Night (3/7); Reward: Reporter's jacket, microphone) *Investigate Printing company (Clue: Boxes) *Examine Box (Result: Access badges) *Speak with Mr Salt about the body armour *Investigate Ryan's Street (Clue: Ripped Blueprints) *Examine Ripped Blueprint (Result: Fixed Blueprint) *Analyse Blueprint (09:00:00) *Give the blueprints back to Allen (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Question Emily Love about her grandmother's disappearance (Available after unlocking The Beginning of the Night (3/7); Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Hotel room (Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder (Result: Anna's Disappearance folder) *Analyse Anna's Disappearance folder (06:00:00) *Investigate Ryan's Street (Clue: Old picture) *Examine Unknown Woman (Result: Gloria Hancock) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the only cases where no attribute (Killer's profile) is found in chapter 1. * "Good Sweets" are a reference to "Quality Sweets", A sweet brand in the UK. * Monecash is a reference to Monopoly. * This is one case where a main character is a suspect. Navigation